


When I Was Your Man

by bluemorphos



Category: NCT
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, This is not a cheating fic, You've been warned, im so so sorry, jaehyun fell out of love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemorphos/pseuds/bluemorphos
Summary: It's been 2 months, 1 week and 1 day since they broke up. They had promised to move forward without looking back to the past. At least one of them has. The other one?Well, he's still hung up about the whole thing and trying to make up for his wrongdoings.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**_"Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now"_ **

10p.m

Jaehyun just got back from his work after a hectic day at the office. He has to finish all of the paperwork for a grand upcoming event. He tossed his briefcase on the sofa while untying his tie with one hand then plopped himself on the sofa next to his briefcase.

*sigh* "I just need one day, ONE PEACEFUL DAY from all those piled paperwork."

After 5 minutes he takes some rest on the sofa, he then gets up and decides to take a shower so he will feel more relaxed. After the relaxing shower, he dries his hair and wears his usual pajama for sleep. 

"It feels so fucking weird living in this spacious yet so empty house", he thought while trying to tuck the soft duvet to his waist.

"This house felt so big after you left. This bed felt bigger than I thought it would be after you left, Yong"

*sigh*

Placing his left arm on his forehead, his thought is running wild, overthinking the things that he shouldn't.

"I'm so sorry I didn't appreciate you the way you appreciate my presence in your life. I'm so selfish. It's too late now, isn't it? To come back to you and make you feel loved again?"

Without his consent, his tears were already trickling down his pale cheeks, making it more dewy. That's how his night filled with; sadness, regretful & grief.

**_"Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same"_ **

April, 18

A lazy Sunday morning. Thank god he already finished all of his project last night or else he has to ditch his lazy day for his work. 

He soon gets up from the bed after getting tired of just lying on the bed for too long and starts to clean his messy house.

"Huh, let's start with this bedroom first because I feel like living in a big dustbin."

The cleaning process is a bit tough without any music, so Jaehyun switches on his phone and clicks on his favourite playlist. Just like anyone else, they have their favourite genre and for Jaehyun his genres are more to slow music, R&B/Soul, Pop & Alternative.

The music keeps on playing. He opens the closet door and brings down all of the clothes to the floor. Something just hit his head when he tried to bring down those clothes. He looks back on the floor, curious about the box which just fell on his head just now.

"Heh?"

A big red box decorated with a silk ribbon on top of it.

"I don't remember keeping this box before", he said while wiping the dust off the box in his hand.

_ When I Was Your Man - Bruno Mars _

What a perfect time. He opens the box and the first thing he sees is a picture at Johnny's house, a picture of him and Taeyong smiling at Johnny's birthday party last year. All sorts of memories hit him at that exact moment.

FLASHBACK

Jaehyun and Taeyong were in the car on their way home after celebrating Johnny's birthday party.

_ Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars _

"Jaehyun"

"Hmm"

"Will you still love me even when I'm old and not pretty enough for you?", Taeyong asks while grabbing his boyfriend's hand.

"Why are you asking that question of course I will, honey. You're the perfect one for me, I will never /ever/ leave you. No matter what it takes, I will still love you.", Jaehyun answers the question with his soft tone while bringing Taeyong's hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles to reassure him that everything is alright while keeping his eyes on the road.

" You promised, right?", Taeyong brings out his pinky to seal their promise.

"Yes, baby. I promise.", he giggles while intertwining their pinky just so he can wipe off the grumpy expression on Taeyong's cute face.

"Good, because for your information I will still love you the same way as I do right now.", Taeyong replies happily.

"Me too, baby. I love you, Yong"

"I love you too, Jaehyunnie"

END OF FLASHBACKS

Again, his tears won't stop falling down from his eyes. He misses him. He broke their promise because of his selfishness and ego. Oh, how we wish to have the second chance that everybody gets from their lover. 


	2. Chapter 2

**_"When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_ **

**_'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name"_ **

Jun, 13

Johnny : Dude

: Are you coming to Taeil's birthday party tomorrow?

: I will take no excuses from you, young man

: You're always with your work, Jaehyun-ah.

: Try loosening up a bit and take some rest.

𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘯

Jun, 14

6:00p.m.

Location: Taeil's house

" Johnny, did you invite Jaehyun over?"

"𝘠𝘶𝘱, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘰, 𝘐 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘵"

*sighs*

"Poor Jae, his broken heart needs some time to heal after Taeyong left him even though it was still his fault."

*doorbell rings*

"Oh? it might be him. Let me-"

_ "Nevermind hyung, I will 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬" _ , Johnny offered.

*door squeaking*

There he was standing, still in his formal suit and his briefcase, maybe he rushed to Taeil's house after his work thinking that his friends would want to see him after a long time.

_ "Ahh, finally you're here! Taeil hyung almost cried just now because he thought you wouldn't come." _

"Yahh!!", Taeil shouts from the living room.

Johnny giggles warmly while giving Jae a warm hug. He thanked Johnny silently because that's what he needed right now, a warm hug from his best friend.

_ "Seriously, I'm glad you came" _

Jaehyun, plastering a tired smile on his face trying to be as cheerful as he can in front of his best friend since it's a birthday celebration that he's attending and also he doesn't want to ruin their happy mood.

"Long time no see, man", Jaehyun said smiling again but with his dimple begins to appear on his soft cheeks.

_ "Come on, all of our friends are waiting for you, especially our birthday boy." _

As he entered the living room, he saw all of his friends sitting and talking to each other happily, as if they didn't have any problems in their life.

"Ah right, what's a birthday party without getting drunk", he thought after he saw multiples of soju bottles on the kitchen counter beside the living room.

"Jaehyun-ahhhh!!! I've missed you so much! How are you doing?"

Another warm hug.

"Taeil Hyung! Happy birthday, hyung"

" Thank you, Jaehyun-ah"

Taeil ruffles Jaehyun's hair, excited because one of his closest friends finally came to celebrate his birthday party.

"Ah hyung, I bought you a present"

He gives the brown paper bag to Taeil containing a Frank Ocean limited edition vinyl record, his hyung's favourite singer. He knows Taeil loves to collect all of Frank Ocean's vinyl records, so he bought it.

"Thank you so much, Jaehyun-ah! Come, have a seat"

"Since everybody is here already, why don't we start our regular thing! Taeil hyung, we bought your favourite cake! Drum roll please!", Johnny speaks.

Doyoung starts to drum roll using his fingers on the table to give some effect.

"CHEESE CAKE!!!"

The party has started. The house is not crowded since Taeil only invites his closest friends and Jaehyun is a part of them. This party is a success for Johnny because all he wants is to bring back his old friend, Jaehyun, smiley and happy Jaehyun.

It's 11:00p.m now and all of them are having a deep conversation while drinking soju. Sentimental time could bring back all of the sad memories for them.

The conversations are mostly about how they all met in university and end up stuck with each other until now. How they had a big fight because of one misunderstanding. How time flies so fast.

"Remember when you accidentally trip on a rock while saving Taeyong who was falling from that ladder. That was so funny!", Yuta says while all of them went silent after hearing Taeyong’s name. Winwin nudges his arm because he knows that Jaehyun will crumble after he hears his ex’s name but Yuta is still clueless and keeps on telling the story.

"And he ends up being your boyfriend a month later! That was so cliche yet so classic". All of them beside Jaehyun are glaring at Yuta, wishing to put all the snacks on the table into his mouth at that moment.

Taeyong.

"Yes, he was (my boyfriend) haha", Jaehyun talks under his breath only for him to hear it. Winwin tries to nudge Yuta's arm harder than before after Jaehyun reacts with a dry expression.

***FLASHBACKS***

Taeil, Doyoung, Johnny, Jaehyun, Yuta & Mark were having fun playing basketball at 5p.m after school ended.

"Hyung, wait a minute! I'm gonna grab my water bottle"

"Why do all of them suddenly get so energetic?"Jaehyun chuckles watching all of his friends having so much fun playing basketball.

"What is that sound?"

He walks to the source of that mysterious sound which was the store at the gymnasium.

*door squeaking*

"Aaaahhh!!!"

In a blink of an eye, there’s a guy lying on top of him while burying his head in Jaehyun's neck and his eyes shut tightly afraid of falling on the hard ground but it actually happened otherwise.

"It's alright now.", Jaehyun checks the creature on top of him if the person is really okay or not rather than cares about his back after he tripped on a rock and fell on the ground.

The said person finally raised his head and looked into Jaehyun's eyes followed by a small gasp from him. A pair of doe and sparkling eyes is looking at him. “Pretty eyes”, Jaehyun thought to himself. He feels like the time suddenly moves very slowly once he’s drowned in the person’s sparkly eyes.

"Ehem"

Both of them whipped their heads so fast and looked at the door and Jaehyun’s friends gathered in front of the store. That guy who was on Jaehyun's body now stood up and cleaned his pants. Jaehyun, too, tries to get up.

"Aww aww, my back”, Jaehyun cried in pain after he realized that his back hurt when he tried to get up from where he fell just now.

"I'm so sorry. So sorry.", the guy bows God knows how many times with a blush creeped on his cheeks, picks up his bag and sprints through the door before Jaehyun can ask the boy’s name.

"Man you alright? That guy was so embarrassed, he's so funny", Johnny says while laughing at the poor Jaehyun who was already walking towards his friends’ direction.

"I understand why that guy is so shy but why does your ears go all red? Ayyy, our Jaehynnie has a crush on someone", Yuta jokingly said, noticing Jaehyun's ears become redder.

"No I don't!" Jaehyun said while covering his ears with his two hands.

"Just so you know, your crush’s name is Taeyong, Lee Taeyong and he’s in sophomore year. Friend with Ten, Johnny’s crush.", Doyoung bluntly said knowing that Jaehyun really wants to know more about the guy earlier.

“Yahhh!!”, Johnny screams at Doyoung on the mention of his crush’s name.

"Taeyong?"

“I thought you don’t have a crush on him.”, Taeil laughs at Jaehyun’s beet red ears.

***END OF FLASHBACKS***

Jaehyun fell asleep on Taeil’s beige coloured sofa after crying his heart out over the memories that kept invading his almost peaceful mind. Taeil notices how Jaehyun changed 360 after Taeyong and he break-up 2 months ago. His fatigue body and swollen eyes make Taeil hurt even more because he has never seen this Jaehyun before. 

Taeil brings blankets from his bedroom to his living room to give each one of his friends a blanket. 

"You've gone through a lot, Jaehyun-ah. I hope you will find your happiness soon.", Taeil whispered while pat Jaehyun’s shoulder.

Jaehyun heard what Taeil said to him but all he wanted was to be happy again with Taeyong. Will Taeyong give him a second chance? Will he deserve his second chance? Or can he turn back time to where everything is supposed to be happy for him and change it to a happy ending?

*lights off*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES: White day (March 14) is a special holiday in Korea, when people give reciprocal gifts to those who gave them gifts received on Valentine's Day.

**_"That I should have bought you flowers_ **

**_And held your hand"_ **

Mar, 14

They had promised to have another dinner date at the new restaurant that was opened in their neighbourhood a week ago. Jaehyun is still in an oblivious state while Taeyong has been very giggly ever since this morning.

Taeyong looked so happy once they arrived at the said restaurant, his eyes said it all. The restaurant is decorated with plenty of cute decorations and the night view from outside makes the interior look fancy. _Surprisingly, there are a lot of couples in the restaurant tonight_ , Jaehyun thought and he still forgot what day it is today. 

"Do you have a lot of work at the office, baby?"

"Yeah, as always, another rough day. I don't want to talk about it."

"Ohh, okay"

Their conversation became more awkward these days and Taeyong couldn’t figure out if it’s because Jaehyun kept stressing out about his work at the office or he has another problem to think about. Their chemistry isn't showing anymore. Taeyong has been thinking about it lately and he keeps telling himself that their relationship will be okay once Jaehyun will be promoted as the supervisor at his office but Jaehyun, on the other hand never asks about what’s bothering Taeyong and all he does is sigh every time he comes home from work.

All the couples in that restaurant seem like they’re having a great time with their partner. Oh, how he wishes Jaehyun will shower him with love again. Those laughs and romantic gestures from all of those couples makes him feel utterly jealous of them. He can see their never ending love in those sparkling eyes whenever they look at each other.

"Ahh, I just wish we’re okay", Taeyong muttering under his breath.

"What did you just say?"

"Ooh, aah, hmm nothing haha", startled by Jaehyun’s voice and his sudden mumbling, he replied to him with awkward chuckles.

  
  


_Does Jaehyun still forget what day is today?_ Taeyong thought, daydreaming again with his palm still under his chin steadying his head while his mind is running around thinking about something that is still uncertain to him.

Both of them stay silent through the whole dinner date and the only sound that can be heard was the clink of their utensils. Taeyong asked Jaehyun if they can go to his favourite florist at the end of the block to see if they’re selling new fresh flowers since today is White Day and also since he’s one of their regular customers. His intention is to make Jaehyun remember that today is the special day that they always celebrate every year ever since they’re in this relationship.

While on their way to take a look at his favourite florist, Taeyong noticed a lot of couples are spending their time together on this particular day; giving presents, planting sweet kisses on their partner’s cheeks.Unlike during Valentine’s day where Taeyong is the one who’ll be giving Jaehyun present because it’s Valentine’s-day-slash-Jaehyunnie’s-birthday. 

"Waaahh, I can already smell those pretty flowers from outside~~ Jaehyun do you want to come inside with me?"

"Nevermind, you go, I'll just stay outside.", Jaehyun replied to Taeyong blandly. As Taeyong was ready to walk inside the florist, he stopped his step after he heard someone trying to approach Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun?"

_Who is she?_

"Ohh hi, Mina", Jaehyun waved back to her with a smile.

The sweet smile. Both of his deep dimples appear. Eyes scrunch up. His gentle voice. Why does his Jaehyunnie give her that smile? The smile that was only for him, especially for him.

“Hellooo”, she replied, looking at Jaehyun then averting her gaze to Taeyong for a millisecond before she turned to Jaehyun again.

"Ah, Taeyong, this is Mina, my officemate and Mina this is Taeyong, m-"

"His boyfriend", Taeyong replied with a hunch of jealousy in his tone. 

"Ah, hi", Mina replied, holding her hand to shake with Taeyong's hand but it ends up with just a slight touch on Taeyong's delicate fingers while she’s wearing that sly smile that can only be noticed by Taeyong himself.Both Taeyong and Mina know what's running through their head. It’s weird how they only met for just a couple of seconds but their hunch told them to not trust each other. Still, Jaehyun being Jaehyun, is too clueless about this whole situation in front of him.

Mina only knew about Jaehyun’s boyfriend a couple of days ago ever since she entered the office. She saw a picture frame on Jaehyun’s table one day, and because of her curiosity, she walked closer to his table to take a closer look of the picture inside it. She thought that she had a chance to flirt with Jaehyun after looking at the picture of two men standing right next to each other, the other one is kissing Jaehyun’s cheeks while Jaehyun smiles prettily at the camera with his eyes closed and nose smeared with a little bit of cake frosting. The day when they confessed to each other after they celebrated Jaehyun’s birthday at his place. Yes, Jaehyun is nice and sweet towards everybody in that office but eventually, Mina couldn’t stop her romantic feelings towards her workmate, so she decided to get to know Jaehyun’s boyfriend for her advantage. 

"Jaehyun, I've bought you a present for White day", Mina spoke gleefully.

" White day? Is it today?! Taeyo-", Jaehyun wanted to ask Taeyong why he didn't say anything about it because he keeps forgetting things these days but Mina touches Jaehyun’s arm, doesn’t want Jaehyun to avert his attention to Taeyong.

A ring from Taeyong's phone was heard not too long after that. Mina and Jaehyun are looking at him but Taeyong shows a simple gestures to signify Jaehyun that he has to take this phone call even though he knows that a phone call from Ten will not be important because all he will be talking is about how he misses his cute friend or telling him about his undying loves towards Johnny.

“Taeyong, I'm so sorry about just now. Happy White Day, babe. Mina asked me to walk her to her car. I'll buy you a present later, I promise. Call me once you arrive home. I’ll be back.”

~~~

_Ah must be Jaehyunnie getting ready for work_ , he thought while squinting his eyes and checking the clock on his phone that was on the drawer beside the bed. He woke up that morning because of the ruffling sounds in the bedroom like someone is in a rush. He stretched a little bit, giving signs to Jaehyun that he’s awake from his deep sleep and maybe he’ll get a good morning kiss before Jaehyun goes to work. However all the attention he got was just, "Good morning, I have to go to work already. Don't wait for me because I'll be back at midnight. Bye."

He lied. Jaehyun lied to him about wanting to buy him a present because it’s already a week pass by but he never talked about the present that he was supposed to give to Taeyong. It’s just a simple thing to Jaehyun but Taeyong keeps overthinking about it. Jaehyunnie always remembers to give him presents even if it’s not on a special occasion, he will buy something for Taeyong but why does this year feel a little bit off. Their relationship seems distant than ever. He’s on the verge of breaking down but he can only hope their relationship will get better very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**_"Should have gave you all my hours_ **

**_When I had the chance"_ **

It's Thanksgiving Day today and just like every couple, Jaehyun and Taeyong also have their own (kinda) tradition that they usually do every Thanksgiving Day without a miss.

They usually wake up around 9 a.m, lazing around just a little bit before having their breakfast; one mug of hot chocolate for Taeyong, one mug of hot coffee for Jaehyun and pancakes or just simple French toasts. Filling their leisure times with deep talks ~~-~~ wishes, hopes, dreams and most importantly, their futures together. Then, they will be visiting the graves of Taeyong’s parents and make a visit to Jaehyun’s parents’ house. 

Taeyong had lost both of his parents when he was in sophomore year at university. Taeyong was so close with both of his parents, they gave him affection and attention fully to Taeyong since he's the only child in the family. Even though they’re only he got, no cousins, no grandparents, he lives a happy life. Not until one day after he went home from university at 4 o'clock in the evening, he got a call from his mom. He has this kind of weird feeling in his heart - nervous feeling, but he ignores the feeling because he thinks maybe he’s just nervous of the upcoming tests just around the corner. 

  
  


*FLASHBACKS*

  
  


"Hello, are you Mr. & Mrs. Lee's son?"

"U-Uhm, yes. May I know with whom am I speaking to?"

"I'm sorry for saying this, but your parents are in the hospital right now. They had an accident an hour ago."

"I'm coming, I'm coming", he replies nervously, his heart rate increasing once he ends the call.

Panic, shocked and disbelief, Taeyong runs outside with one of his clammy palms still holding his phone and the other hands he uses to bite in his mouth, searching for someone, maybe someone he knows can bring him to the hospital.

"Damn it,what am I gonna do? I don't have a car, the hospital is too far.", he thinks while he keeps on biting his now bloody fingers after multiple of bites and chews on it, his eyes start to get teary.

Suddenly, a car stopped by Taeyong's house. The driver rolled down the window to the passenger seat, trying to make a conversation with the fidgeting boy outside of the house.

" Hi, u-uhm, hi Taeyong, what are you doing out here? What’s wrong?"

Thank god it's you! Someone that he met a week ago, Jung Jaehyun.

Without saying a word, Taeyong entered Jaehyun's car.

"Can you please please please drive me to the hospital right now?", he asks with his hands, clasped together, gesturing that Jaehyun can help him right at that moment.

"Why? Are you sick?", Jaehyun starts to get worried and tries to reach Taeyong’s forehead.

"No, no. I'll tell you later, but please drive as fast as you can. Please, please", Taeyong hides his face behind his hands, hiding his teary eyes that began seeping down his slim face.

After 20 minutes of awkward silence in the car, they finally arrived at the destination. Jaehyun managed to park in the hospital's parking spot before Taeyong jumped out of his car hastily. Jaehyun followed behind Taeyong and watched Taeyong ask the nurse behind the counter about someone.

" May I know where are Mr and Mrs. Lee? I'm their son"

"They are in room 102, turn right an-"

"Thank you.", Taeyong thanked the nurse before he sprinted to the room that had been informed by the nurse earlier.

Jaehyun followed him, running to match Taeyong’s footsteps,, but once Taeyong found the exact room, Jaehyun stayed outside of the hospital room giving some privacy to Taeyong. However, Jaehyun is still peeking through the small window on the door from time to time to check if Taeyong is okay.

15 minutes later, he heard Taeyong yelling while crying hard. He decides to enter the room to check the condition of the person that he’s worried about but once he entered the room, he was welcomed with the sound of long beep from both of the heart monitors in the room, the sound of every person afraid of, the sound of soulless body, the sound of death.

He saw Taeyong was sobbing while shaking, waking up the dead people in front of him, not one but both were dead. Jaehyun can’t stand anymore with this whole situation so he calls for nurses and doctors near the room. Then he goes back to Taeyong, holding him back from waking up the dead bodies in front of him. He embraces him and pat his back, a sign of he’ll be okay because he’s here with him

Jaehyun knows this feeling, the feeling of losing someone you love, he experienced it when his grandfather, his favourite person was dying in front of his eyes. A 7 years old Jaehyun was the same as 22 years old Taeyong right now, he understands what Taeyong has been experiencing because he also felt what misery was and it's time for him to comfort the other person just like how his parents comforted him when the same situation happened.

The embrace becomes tighter when he hears Taeyong cry loudly.  Jaehyun doesn’t care if the shirt is stained with the boy’s tears because he really needs this warm embrace - the “everything will be okay, you’re strong, I know you are” hugs for Taeyong to stay calm. Jaehyun’s hands now went south, to where Taeyong’s waist is, wrapping one of his hands on there and the other hand was patting Taeyong's hair carefully as if the boy is fragile and will be broken in any second. Taeyong clenches the back of Jaehyun's shirt until it's crumpled while hugging him. He doesn't want to let him go. He is not strong. His future is turning darker than ever. The unexpected things just happened, falling him apart.

The scene of two boys embracing each other, one is seeking warmth and the other one is providing the warmth that the other needs unfolds while the nurses and doctors enter the room, doing everything that can make both of Taeyong's parents come back to life but nothing is progressing. Nothing. To say that they've done the least is an understatement as the doctors were using defibrillators for both of the patients to maintain their heartbeat again, but there's nothing that they can do since both of the patients were lying unconscious on the deathbeds.

  
  


Taeyong has calmed down a little bit, but Jaehyun is still reassuring him, giving every energy to Taeyong even though he knows Taeyong is tired by looking at his swollen eyes and fatigued body.

"Let me drive you home, okay?"

"I don't want to be home yet. My house will be dark and quiet, it scares me"

"Hmm, okay. Do you want to sleep in my house instead, since my parents are home, we'll keep you company"

"O-okay, thank you, Jaehyunnie"

The drive is quiet and awkward since both of them are conscious of the situation that are ahead of them

"Hyunnie, why are you so late, it's almost midnight already"

"Oh, uhh, hi mom, I'm sorry, I just have to sort out something first. Anyway, hmm, this is my friend, Lee Taeyong. Taeyong, my mom"

" Hi, honey, how are you?"

"I-I'm fine, thank you", Taeyong replied with a slight blush on his pretty cheeks.

"Anyways, mom, he wants to stay here for a night because something just happened."

"Okay, you can sleep in Hyunnie's room first, because our guest room is messy right now, sorry honey"

"Okay, goodnight mom"

"I'll tell you what happened later", Jaehyun whispered to his mom, worried Taeyong might burst into tears again if Jaehyun said it out loud.

"Okay, so, here's a towel and clean clothes for you. You can go shower first."

"Thank you, Jaehyun", Taeyong talks with a small voice only for both of them to hear.

"There's no need to say thank you to me, Taeyong. It's okay, I'm the one who wanted to help you.” Jaehyun flashed his biggest smile, with both dimples popped out from those soft cheeks.

From that moment, Taeyong's heart never beats the same when it comes to Jaehyun. He sees small lights coming, the lights are seeping through in the dark, finding his way to Taeyong, he can see his future again. He knows his heart will be fluttering every time the dimpled boy appears in front of him, every time that the boy talks to him and cares about him.

  
  


*END OF FLASHBACKS*

  
  


"Hi mom, hi dad. This is Taeyong, your favourite son", Taeyong chuckles nervously to stop his verge to cry in the middle of the graveyard.

"Today is Thanksgiving day, just so you know. I miss both of you already....", a drop of tear starts streaming down his cheeks.

"It's been... been years since you both left me", his throat is hurting, he can't do this anymore. He can feel the lump in his throat when he tries to fight from crying like a child, it hurts. 

“Why did you left me?”, he muttered slowly just for his own ears to hear.

"Anyway, Jaehyun isn't here today.", he shrugs the overwhelmed feeling by talking about something else, but little did he know, he keeps hurting himself even if he changes the topics.

"Our relationship is a bit distant nowadays, mom, I don't know what to do. One minute he looks like he loves me like I am the only one in his life and another minute he doesn't care about me at all, I don't know what to do, mom", he covers his face with his hands, crying again in his palms.

"I am doing everything that I can because I thought that I was lacking,I want to give him more chances, I know, deep down in his heart, he still loves me. He wants to be loved. I can tell. His eyes tell me everything that he still loves me, but am I wrong this time, mom? I know eyes can be deceiving sometimes, but I want him, I still need him to love me the way he loved me, because… he’s everything that I have.", Taeyong cries harder and louder, he doesn’t care if anyone hears him. This is all he could do, no one can comfort him, telling him that he’ll be fine like the old days, so he just let it all out in front of the graves. At the end of the day, he’s the only one that can comfort himself like Jaehyun did. Will his life be crumpled for the second time? 

Taeyong told his dead parents all about his life, hoping they can hear him from the sky just like how both of his parents listened to his problems when he was a kid and they were alive.

  
  


Taeyong drove to Jaehyun parent's house. He still remembers them even though Jaehyun isn't there with him, “I’m busy with work”, that’s what Jaehyun said after Taeyong woke up in the morning.

  
  


"Hi honey, how are you?", the same dialogue that she used whenever Taeyong met Jaehyun's mother. He is glad that someone is here for him.

"I'm good, mom.", Taeyong flashes a smile at her. He’s been calling Jaehyun’s mother ‘mom’ for years, right after they announced their relationship to Jaehyun’s parents, so the word runs smoothly on his tongue. 

"Where's Hyunnie?", she asked, peeking outside of the door thinking that his son will show up but nothing, no one is outside.

*sighs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda teared up a little bit while writing the graveyard scene hhh. anyway, leave comments if you feel like you want to tear Jaehyun into pieces


End file.
